Revelando seus Sentimentos
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Um ano depois do terceiro campeonato, as coisas voltam ao normal e parece que todos encontraram o amor... Menos um! Será mesmo? - COMPLETA -
1. Capitulo 1!

**Revelando seus Sentimentos**

Numa noite muito calma, em sua cama ao pé da madrugada iminente algo estranho aparece...Olhando através de sua janela, ela vê algo que parece uma...

**Hiromi**: Mas isso é uma pantera negra?- pergunta-se ela completamente confusa... .

Próximo a sua casa, uma garota, da qual não dava para ver direito seu rosto ou aparência devido a escuridão da noite, estava acompanhada carinhosamente de três animais cuja aparência e tamanho eram de panteras negras, mas ela sabia que isso seria totalmente impossível e ao olhar novamente, ela e as três tais panteras haviam desaparecido no brilhar da lua cheia!

No dia seguinte...

**Hiromi**: Takao, Takao e Takao...acorda ô garoto preguiçoso!

**Takao**: iiiiiii garota...larga do meu pé! Qualé poxa! O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? - diz Takao frustrado...

**Hiromi**: O que vc fez! Bem, como sempre vc dormiu durante a aula inteira... Òó

**Kenny**: Aiai...calma gente...Hiromi...Takao...se acalmem!...-dizia o pobre coitado tentando acalmar a discussão de seus amigos enquanto voltavam da escola para o Dojo Kinomiya...

Ao chegarem no Dojo ao final da tarde, a discussão entre Takao e Hiromi continuava e o pobre Kenny não sabia mais o que fazer...u.u''...ao entrarem no salão principal do Dojo, se deparam com Rei que acabara de chegar de seu colégio:

**Rei**: Kenny, mas o que está acontecendo ali?Pq eles estão brigando desse jeito?-pergunta o perdido na história completamente confuso...

**Kenny**: E eu sei lá...a Hiromi reclamou dele por ele ter dormido na aula de novo...

**Max**: Mas ele dormiu de novo?O.O''

**Kenny** e **Rei**: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-gritaram de susto pela aparição do 'loirinho' de repente!

**Max**: Calma gente, sou eu...é que eu acabei de chegar do colégio e de casa vim para cá...XD

**Rei**: Vc nos assustou né Max...��...não faça isso de novo...

**Kenny**: Por favor ou eu morro do coração!-diz ele cortando o amigo...

**Max**: Opa, esta bem...não faço mais isso...juro!

alguns minutos depois:

**Hiromi**: Tá bom Takao...CANSEI!Cansei de sempre Ter que te ajudar a estudar por Ter dormido na aula como sempre...cansei de sempre te encobertar quando vc faz alguma idiotice...simplismente CANSEI!Eu vou embora quer saber...tchau!-diz ela indo embora super nervosa e batendo a porta bem forte...

**Os outros**: O.O''

**Rei**: Takao, olha só o que vc fez...��

**Takao**: EU?Eu não fiz nada...ela que está sempre reclamando de mim...se é assim não sei nem pq me considera um amigo! ù.ú

**Max**: Amigo é!Sei, sei...�.�''

**Takao**: Ué, como assim Max? o.o

**Max**: Vc é tão tapado ao ponto de não perceber que a Hiromi sempre foi apaixonada por vc ô seu "cabeça-oca"?��

**Takao**: COMO É QUE É? OO""

_Continua..._

**Oiew minna-san...muito prazer e bem,essa eh minha primeira fanfic sabe...��Adoro esse anime por isso decidi fazer dele... e antes que me perguntem,eu usei na história o nome Original de cada um deles ta:**

**TakaoTyson; ReiRay; KennyChieef; HiromiHilary!**

**Me mandem reviews ta gente...i.i**

**Bjuxx...Yami!**


	2. Capitulo 2!

**Revelando seus Sentimentos**

**Takao**: Mas...mas...

**Max**: Nada de 'mas' Taka...vc é um tapado mesmo hein...u.ú''

**Rei**: Coitada da Hiromi sabia!

**Takao**: Eu hein!Vcs estão loucos...estão imaginando coisas seu idiotas...até parece que aquela garota me ama...-disse meio desapontando com sua própria afirmação e muito vermelho...-

**Os outros**: Aiai...ele não percebe mesmo hein...ú.ù...

**Takao**: Hunf!Vamos mudar de assunto...o.o"

Após alguns poucos segundos de silêncio sob o local, entra pela porta do salão principal do Dojo Hiromi acompanhada de Kai e de uma menina a qual eles não conhecem...uma garota de pele clara, bonita com um belo corpo, cabelos lisos e curtos até os ombros, bem pretos e com as pontas mais claras...-...e com a perna esquerda machucada...o.O

**Takao**: Voltou rapidinho né ô Hiromi?ò.o

**Hiromi**: Cala a boca Takao...eu estava andando pela rua indo para minha casa, ai vi o Kai vindo para cá...mas nesse momento essa garota veio correndo e acabou derrubando o Kai e caindo junto né...ai ela se machucou e eu ajudei o Kai a traze-la até aqui...só isso, mas já que é assim eu vou embora então...-diz soltando a garota deixando nas mãos do Kai e se virando em direção a porta, na intenção de ir embora "again"...mas...

**Takao**: Eu não disse para vc ir embora...pode ficar!-diz isso logo após segura-la pelo braço impedindo sua partida...e super vermelhinho!

**Kai**: Desculpe interromper o clima entre vcs...mas dá para alguém me ajudar a colocar essa garota em algum lugar!Caso não notaram ela está desmaiada...

**Rei**: Opa, desculpa aí Kai...foi mal!>. ''

**Max**: Vem Rei, vamos coloca-la deitada ali ô...-diz ajudando o Kai e o Rei a leva-la para uma colchonete que ali havia...

**Kai**: Pronto, agora como vamos acordar essa garota?ò.o

**Rei**: E eu é que sei...sei lá Kai, beija ela...XD

**Kai**: -solta um olhar ameaçador para ele-

**Rei**: O.O'' - um certo medo deu nele...coitado!-

**Max:** Rei, meu amigo...vc não deveria brincar com fogo...XP

Takao e Hiromi se aproximam do resto do pessoal, após uma conversa, e junto a eles começam a pensar em um jeito de acordar a tal garota desconhecida...o.o

**Kenny**: Eu já sei...Voila! – joga um copo d'água bem gelado no rosto da garota

Ela se levanta rapidamente assustada...

**Garota**: VC ESTÁ LOUCO É! Ò.Ó

E é nesse momento, após o grito ensurdecedor da jovem aparecem 3 lindas, deslumbrantes e reluzentes panteras negras...com caras nada amigáveis!

**Os outros**: Pan(peter pan XD)...pan...PANTERAS? O.O''

_Continua..._

**Mais um capitulo hein gente... uma coisa que eu esqueci de avisar,eh q eu adoro colocar smiles japoneses tah...entom eh bm comum nessa fic aparecerem um monte...XDDD**

**Espero reviews...o/**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	3. Capitulo 3!

**Revelando seus Sentimentos**

A garota, ao tentar se levantar, sente uma enorme e insuportável dor de cabeça e uma dor terrível em sua perna e então cai sentada no chão devido a dor...as tais panteras pareciam meias que preocupadas com a garota e a acolheram com carinho...

**Garota**: Calma, não se preocupem pq eu estou bem minhas amigas...- sorri -

**Kai**: Hunf!o.ó...- ficou meio corado sem ele mesmo saber o pq disso!

Após um tempo de silêncio...

**Takao**: Está bem garota...olha só minha filha, agora pode dizer: quem é vc e pq e como tem essas panteras? o.õ

**Garota**: Ok...bem, muito prazer a vcs, meu nome é Yami e essas panteras, bem...quando eu era pequena estava viajando com meus pais na Selva Asiática em turismo...passeando por lá encontramos três filhotes de pantera negra órfãos e pegamos para cuidar por um tempo...mas acabaram ficando apegados a nós e ai estão comigo até hj...- sorri -

Todos ficaram um tanto impressionados com a história dela...mas aquilo não era assim TÃO incomum na verdade...

**Yami**: Ai, minha perna...T.T

**Hiromi**: Calma, eu vou cuidar desse machucado...- trazendo uma caixinha de primeiros socorros!o.O – Bem, vejamos esse machucado...não é nada demais, somente um arranhão...

**Yami**: Ufa, que bom...

**Rei**: Pode até ser em relação ao machucado mas...- meio vermelhinho -...se vc notar bem, por causa da água que o Kenny lhe jogou, sua camiseta branca está quase transparente...

**Yami**: o.o...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...eu preciso de algo para vestir urgente!>. ''...- cobrindo o corpo com os braços!

A Hiromi a ajuda a se levantar...

**Hiromi**: Kai, me ajude aqui...

**Kai**: Mas pq eu?

**Hiromi**: Pq vc é o mais forte daqui né...

**Kai**: Nhaaaaaa...ta bom, ta bom... - ajuda Hiromi a levantar Yami e a leva-la até o quarto de Taka...o.o...fazendo o máximo possível para não reparar em seu corpo, afinal graças a grande idéia do Kenny ela estava praticamente nua...u.u

Ao chegarem no quarto, eles a colocam sentada na cama...o Kai se retira do quarto, óbvio e enquanto isso a Hiromi fica fuçando nas gavetas de Taka atrás de algo que Yami possa vestir...até que, em uma das gavetas, ela acha uma foto de si mesma, onde está escrito com uma caneta vermelha: "Aishiteru"...ao ver isso ela fica bem vermelha...e Yami acaba notando a foto em sua mão...

**Yami**: Parece que o Takao te ama hein Hiromi?uia...

**Hiromi**: Errr...bem, eu...bem...não sei o que dizer, eu simplesmente...eu...- super ultra mega extremamente vermelha, morrendo de vergonha!

**Yami**: Mas e vc?Vc o ama?o.o

_Continua..._

**Ai esta...mais um capitulo...o.o tipow,ja vou postar tudo hj...naum gosto de ficar enrolando...XD mas eh isso ai...espero reviews! **

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	4. Capitulo 4!

**Revelando seus Sentimentos**

Muito vermelha e sem saber o que dizer no momento...ela toma coragem e se "revela"...

**Hiromi**: Sim, o amo muito mas...não daria certo entre a gente, pq nós brigamos muito...- diz meia desapontada...

No momento em que ela disse tais palavras, Takao estava simplesmente passando em frente ao quarto indo em direção a cozinha...ao ouvir o que Hiromi disse ao seu respeito, ele ficou muito vermelho e com o coração acelerado mas também desapontado pelo fato dela achar que não daria certo mesmo sem antes tentar uma vez!

**Hiromi**: Bom, mudando de assunto...olha só, vc pode colocar acho que talvez esse kimono do Takao...é bonito e parece servir em vc...aliás,quantos anos vc tem Yami?o.o'

**Yami**: - sorri -...eu tenho apenas 17 anos!

**Hiromi**: Hmm...a mesma idade que o Kai!Que coisa...bom, vista-se

Após se vestir por completo, as duas se dirigem para a cozinha para o jantar...

_no telefone_

ReiSim, pode deixar Mariah...já estão chegando as férias escolares aqui e logo vou ai na montanha dos White Tigers visitar vcs...hãn!A sim, eu também te amo Mariah...tchau e depois eu te ligo para dar boa noite!

_desliga o telefone_

**Max**: Hmmm...parece que seu namoro com a Mariah vai muito bem hein Rei?XD

**Rei**: - vermelho -...bom, pelo menos eu acho que sim né...mas e vc com a Merian?

**Max**: Bom, nas férias eu irei para os E.U.A e a verei novamente...mal posso esperar! o/

Os dois se dirigem até a mesa onde o vovô já serviu o jantar, Takao, Kai e Kenny já haviam se sentado e estavam esperando as garotas...é quando as duas entram pela porta calmamente conversando...ao ver Hiromi, depois do que escutou, fica muito vermelho e desvia seu olhar dela...enquanto isso Rei e Max se sentam, e graças a grande conversa que havia entre metade do pessoal, ninguém conseguiu notar que Kai, estranhamente, admirava em silêncio a Yami...

**Hiromi**: Desculpe a demora gente...bom, vamos comer né...o/...- sentando-se tendo de um lado Yami(que está sentada ao lado de Kai)e do outro Takao que ainda tentava desviar seu olhar admirador para a garota...

Após o amigável jantar que tiveram, todos se levantam da mesa e se aprontam para irem para sua devida casa...Max iria voltar para casa, assim como Kai iria voltar para a sua...Rei "morava" na casa de Takao claro...e Kenny se preparava, junto ao seu leptop, para voltar para casa...

**Takao**: Errr...Hiromi...eu te acompanho até sua casa...não é bom uma garota andar sozinha pela rua essa hora da noite...- vermelho

**Hiromi**: Bem, então está bem Taka...- ficando tão vermelha quanto ele estava naquele momento...

Todos se despediram um do outro e tomaram seu rumo...o vovô colocou Yami hospedada no quarto de Takao, afinal ele poderia dormir no quarto de hóspedes, onde Rei dormia certo!

...no caminho para casa, Hiromi e Takao não trocaram uma palavra se quer...até que enfim chegaram até a casa da garota, mas antes que ela entrasse em casa foi segurada no braço pelo Takao...

**Hiromi**: Taka...algum problema?

**Takao**: - muito vermelho -...precisamos conversar...- sério -

_Continua..._

**Ai,o quarto neh...o/ espero q estejam gostando! - portanto please,onegai... me mandem reviews fãs de Beyblade...u.u''**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	5. Capitulo 5!

**Revelando seus Sentimentos**

Os dois estavam muito vermelhos...Takao respirou fundo, tomou coragem dentro de si e enfim perguntou...

**Takao**: Vc me ama?- vermelho e sério o.o...-

**Hiromi**: O que? Pq essa pergunta agora Taka? Não estou intendendo...bem, eu não sei o que responder...bem, eu...err...bom, sabe...é o seguinte...- enrolando e muito vermelha-

A garota enrolou tanto com o papo que ele cansou de esperar uma resposta, tomou coragem novamente e... segurou pela cintura e lhe deu um doce beijo na boca...a garota não esperava tal coisa dele, mas mesmo assim correspondeu ao beijo o que o deixou satisfeito...até que ele interrompeu o beijo e lhe respondeu com um lindo sorriso...

**Takao**: Pq...Aishiteru Hiromi...- vermelho-

**Hiromi**: Eu também Taka...- sorrindo-

É quando ela olha no relógio e vê que já está tarde...e que precisa entrar...

**Hiromi**: Agora eu tenho mesmo que entrar...- diz se soltando dos braços dele -...então tchau e até amanhã...- diz sorrindo mas antes de entrar dá um pequeno selinho em seu amado...-

**Takao**: Tchau...- sorri-

Hiromi entra em sua casa e Takao se dirige de volta ao Dojo...Então, no dia seguinte, domingo todos se dirigem até o Dojo para conversarem entre si e treinarem seu tão amado esporte: Beyblade!Quando Hiromi chega, todos se surpreendem pois Takao a recebe com um beijo...obviamente inesperado pela garota...enquanto Kai e Rei treinavam!

**Yami**: É, parece que esses dois finalmente se entenderam...

Ao ouvir a voz da garota, Kai, de repente, perde a concentração...

**Rei**: Driger...ataque GARRA GATLIN! - a Dranzer é atingida pela explosão iminente de raios vindos da Driger e vai direto atingindo o galho de uma das árvores perto de Yami...ao ver que iria atingi-la, Kai rapidamente abandona sua beyblade e empurra Yami contra a parede que havia atrás da garota, prendendo-a na parede e assim protegendo-a de algo terrívelmente terrível...o.O

**Kai**: Vc está bem? - ao virar seu rosto ao encontro do rosto da garota, os dois percebem o quanto estão próximos um do outro...quase se beijando, o que fez com que os dois ficassem em total silêncio, super vermelhos e com o coração acelerado...até que algo quebra o transe...-

**Max**: Ae, vcs dois estão bem?

Os dois se afastam, mas continuam vermelhos e com o coração acelerado...e de certo modo, mesmo que não admitam, estavam arrependidos de naquele instante não terem se beijado... O.O

**Yami**: Ah, eu estou bem sim...não se preocupe!

**Kai**: Hunf!ù.ú

**Rei**: Pelo que parece o Kai também está bem...XD

Todos acabam dando risada no final das contas...e por isso ninguém se quer notou que o Kai e a Yami, humildemente, trocavam olhares carinhosos e que expressavam, com certeza, muito...Amor!

_Continua..._

**Bom,mais um capitulo e a fic esta chegando ao seu final...logo em seguida o penultimo capitulo...espero que gostem e que me deixem reviews! o**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	6. Capitulo 6!

**Revelando seus Sentimentos**

Alguns dias foram se passando, Yami ficou esse tempo hospedada na casa de Takao pela insistência deles até sarar completamente sua perna...as férias estavam cada vez mais próximas e logo cada um iria tomar seu "rumo", mas uma coisa que ninguém se quer notou nesse tempo foram os olhares trocados pelo Kai e Yami dia após dia e ninguém notou...pelo menos, para os dois, isso poderia ser um alívio!

Tirando isso, estavam todos esperando ansiosamente as férias de verão...

**Kenny**: Nhaaaaaaaaaaaa...ai que bom, eu recebi hj um e-mail da Emily...ela disse que virá nas férias para c�, não vejo a hora disso acontecer!Minha amada Emily virá me visitar...- diz todo contente, "com-a-cabeça-nas-nuvens" -

**Rei**: Nem me fale...nessas férias irei voltar a montanha dos White Tigers na China...irei rever todos os meus amigos e minha querida Mariah...-

**Max**: E eu irei para os E.U.A...visitar minha mãe e claro a Merian...

**Hiromi**: Bem, pelo menos vcs irão viajar né...eu terei que ficar aqui, afinal o Taka ficou de recuperação e eu terei que ajuda-lo...

**Takao**: u.u''

**Rei**: E vcs Yami e Kai?o.o

KaiHunf!Isso não lhe interessa...u.ú

**Yami**:hihi ...Eu irei voltar para casa e...bem, meus pais me ligaram e disseram que iremos então morar na França...pois conseguiram uma bolsa de estudos para mim em uma universidade de Paris!

**Hiromi**: Então vc vai embora? ó.ò

**Yami**: Infelizmente sim...

Nesse momento, estranhamente, Kai se levanta e sai da sala meio que furioso com a notícia talvez...

**Max**: O que deu nele? O.o

**Takao**: E eu sei lá Max...vai perguntar ora bolas...

**Max**: Eu não sou doido de ir inteiro e acabar voltando sem cabeça...

**Os outros**: huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua - caíram na risada-

Yami, por sua vez, ficou preocupada com a reação dele...parou de rir e sem que ninguém percebesse ela se levantou e foi de encontro ao Kai...no final do corredor, de frente para o lago que havia no Dojo!

**Yami**: Kai, o que houve afinal? - preocupada-

**Kai**: Nada, deixe isso pra lá...- desviando atenciosamente o olhar dela-

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e continuou insistindo...

**Yami**: Me conta vai...pq vc ficou daquele jeito?O que aconteceu?

Como que em um impulso, e também já cansado da insistência da garota, ele virou para ela, olhou bem em seus olhos verdes-esmeralda, segurou seu rosto e a beijou profundamente demonstrando também muito carinho!A garota que não esperava por isso simplesmente não fez nada para impedir, talvez devido ao fato de ter sido surpreendida com tal movimento...ele interrompeu o beijo, ao ver que não foi correspondido no momento, se levantou e saiu andando...passando em frente a sala e dizendo tchau a todos e assim indo embora!A garota que não esperava aquilo, ficou ali sentada no mesmo lugar...como que em um transe, apenas pensando e refletindo sobre o que houve ali a instantes atrás, sem entender exatamente nada do que ocorreu!u.ù

Yami, depois de um tempo, se levantou e foi para o quarto de Taka, onde está atualmente hospedada...se sentou na cama e começou a cantarolando baixinho e meio triste alguma coisa...

...Até que Hiromi, que se preparava para ir embora, passou em frente ao quarto e ouviu Yami cantando...percebeu que havia um pouco de tristeza em sua voz e entrou no quarto para tirar satisfações...

**Hiromi**: Ei Yami, o que foi? Vc parece triste...ó.ò

**Yami**: - parou de cantar e olhou para Hiromi- Bem, é que o Kai me beijou...

**Hiromi**: ELE TE BEIJOU? O.O...- surpresa-

**Yami**: Fale baixo por favor...

**Hiromi**: Ops, me desculpe...mas me conta, pq ele te beijou, como e pq está triste então?

**Yami**: Eu não sei pq ele me beijou...só sei que eu não...eu não, por alguma razão, não o deti, não fiz com que ele parasse...mas acho que ele só parou pq talvez, eu não tenha correspondido ao beijo dele...

**Hiromi**: Então vc não quis impedir o beijo!o.õ

**Yami**: Exatamente...mas não sei pq...T.T...estou tão confusa agora...

**Hiromi**: Só tem uma explicação para isso amiga...e ela tem apenas 4 pequenas letras...e é Amor! - sorri-

**Yami**: Está dizendo que eu posso estar apaixonada por ele? -vermelha-

**Hiromi**: Isso com certeza e acho que é recíproco... Talvez o fato dele Ter ficado nervoso naquele momento foi pelo fato de vc ir embora para tão longe e por tanto tempo...e talvez o fato dele ter te beijado foi como, tipo, um pedido para que vc fique e não se vá e também, quem sabe, para ver o que vc sente por ele!

**Yami**: Então, talvez pelo fato de eu não ter correspondido ele agora pensa que eu posso não sentir o mesmo...- lágrimas começam a rolar de seus lindos olhos verdes, descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto-

**Hiromi**: Não chore Yami... ...- abraçando a amiga afim de reconforta-la-

**Yami**: Mas...mas...eu amo ele, Hiromi...mas agora está tudo perdido...T.T...- chorando incessantemente-

**Hiromi**: Eu sei mas...tem que ter um jeito de arrumar isso...calma!Em primeiro lugar acho melhor vc dormir um pouco...tem que descansar certo!E amanhã eu volto, afinal amanhã é véspera das férias...vou ter tempo livre para conversarmos!

**Yami**: Ok Hiromi...então até amanhã...

**Hiromi**: Até...- ela sai do quarto deixando-a deitada na cama pensativa...-

Por ser já um pouco tarde, todos vão dormir...mas Yami fica deitada na cama pensando em um jeito de reverter o que não fez por medo de, de repente, não ser o certo a se fazer...mas agora ela sentia um grande arrependimento em seu coração, pois fez aquele que ama pensar o contrário de si...e no dia seguinte partiria para talvez sempre, e então não tinha muito tempo para resolver isso!Suas panteras, sentindo a preocupação de sua amada dona, chamam sua atenção...tipo que querendo que ela as siga para fora, para algum lugar...Ela então, rapidamente, se levanta e se arruma...pronta para segui-las onde quer que elas quizessem leva-la...

As panteras a levaram até a praia...chegando l�, ela encontra o Kai sentado na areia observando atenciosamente o mar!

**Yami**: Então vcs sentiram o cheiro dele e me trouxeram até ele certo!muito obrigada...

Ela se aproxima lentamente dele, na intenção de talvez não chamar sua atenção...Ele, ao perceber a presença da garota, se vira rapidamente ficando um pouco surpreso com a aparição dela...

**Kai**: Ya...Yami!-surpreso e vermelho- O que faz aqui?

**Yami**: Kai...será que podemos conversar? - senta ao lado dele na areia,abraçando as pernas-

**Kai**: O que vc quer Yami?- desviando o olhar e muito vermelho, fixando o mar-

Ela, sem pensar na reação do garoto ou nas conseqüências, ela se aproxima dele, segura seu rosto ao encontro de seus olhos, aproxima cada vez mais seu rosto do dele e diz bem baixinho...

**Yami**: Aishiteru Kai-kun...- o beija profundamente-

O garoto ficou surpreso com a ação dela, mas mesmo assim deu ouvidos ao seu coração e correspondeu ao beijo de forma doce e carinhosa...abraçando-a também pela cintura cuidadosamente!

**Kai**: - interrompendo o beijo- ...Eu também...Aishiteru Yami-chan! - olhando-a de forma carinhosa e expressando muito amor-

Os dois, logo após essas revelações, apenas se abraçaram e ficaram um tempo ali...sentados da areia fina e fria da praia no entardecer da noite...simplesmente observando a lua cheia, tão branca quando a neve!

_Continua..._

**Penultimo capitulo ai...a seguir o ultimo e decisivo...será que eu serei taum malvada a ponto de fazer co q elis naum fikem juntos e Yami vah para Paris?o.O bom,so lendo pra saber...XDDD espero reviews...**

**Bjuxxx...Yami!**


	7. Capitulo 7! O Fim!

**Revelando seus Sentimentos**

O tal esperado dia seguinte, infelizmente então, chegou!

_No aeroporto_

**Hiromi**: Bom, então faça uma boa viagem amiga...se cuida e tenha sorte nos estudos lá na França hein...-abraçando a amiga-

**Yami**: Muito obrigada Hiromi...

**Takao**: Mas onde suas panteras irão ficar?

**Yami**: Elas irão no avião de carga sabe...junto com todos os outros animais de estimação...

**Takao**: Ah tá...XP

**Rei**: Bom então é isso...

**Max**: Se cuida e vê se volta para nos visitar hein Yami...

**Kenny**: É isso mesmo, pq vc é uma amiga muito querida viu...não se esqueça disso!

**Yami**: Muito obrigada gente...-olha para o Kai que está parado em um canto, um pouco distante deles-...Kai-kun?

**Hiromi**: Bem, vamos deixar os dois a sós um pouco gente...vamos, agora! –arrastanto todo mundo para outro lugar, deixando os dois sozinhos ali-

**Takao**, **Max** e **Rei**: Ta bom, tá bom...calma ae!

**Kenny**: hihihihi...XD

Após estarem sozinhos, Kai se aproxima dela, de cabeça abaixada, ficando os dois frente a frente...

**Kai**: Então vc já vai não é!...-triste-

**Yami**: infelizmente sim Kai-kun...mas eu volto, pode esperar!-sorrindo-

**Kai**: Hmmm...a única pessoa pela qual eu me apaixono pela primeira vez, vai embora para longe...mas eu vou esperar!-escarando-a sério-

**Yami**: Que bom, só espero que até lá vc me ame pq eu vou te amar para sempre...Kai-kun...-se aproxima dele e lhe beija docemente-

Ele corresponde ao beijo com certeza, com muito fervor e carinho!

**Yami**: Então até mais...afinal, nunca diga nunca assim como Adeus!

**Kai**: hunf!Até mais...-sorri...-

Ela empunha suas malas e vai em direção ao avião...pronta para partir!

Após alguns minutos o avião decola e o Kai pensa que, bom, ela se foi e talvez não volte!T.T...até que, ao se virar pronto para ir embora, ele sente alguém tocar seu ombro tentando chamar sua atenção e quando ele vira, tem uma grande surpresa pois a garota que ama lhe abraça bem apertado...

**Kai**: Eu pensei...eu pensei que vc tivesse partido para a França, Yami-chan...o.O

**Yami**: Eu, antes de entrar no avião, recebi uma ligação de meus pais e eles disseram que para a minha felicidade, fizeram de tudo para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para mim aqui e no final de contas acabou conseguindo! Isso significa que eu vou ficar...-quase chorando de emoção...(ai te fofix gente... )

**Hiromi**: Que legal Yami...pelo menos teremos mais um amigo por perto...o/ -diz aparecendo atrás deles, junta aos garotos-

**Takao**: É isso ai...uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllll...-impolgado...XD-

**Os outros**: huahuahuahuahauhaauhaauhauahaauhaauahau...-rindo feito loucos-

**Kenny**: Então o que estamos esperando...vamos voltar para o Dojo...

**Max**: É verdade, vamos lá galera...o/

Eles saem do aeroporto e voltam para o Dojo...e assim, as férias começam certo!Mas pelo menos parece que estão todos felizes...

**_Ja nas férias..._**

Max viaja para os E.U.A...onde reencontra-se com os AllStars PPB, com os Santos Escudos e claro com sua amada e querida Merian...

Rei volta para a montanha dos White Tigers na China...lá ele reencontra seus antigos companheiros de equipe, principalmente seu amor...Mariah!

Takao como sempre, por dormir na aula por um bom tempo do ano, acaba ficando de recuperação escolar nas férias...e nesse momento só pode contar com a ajuda de sua Hiromi nos estudos!XD

Kenny tem uma surpresa ao se encontrar de repente, no Dojo, com a Emily...bem, e eles fizeram o que sabem fazer de melhor: pesquisar, pesquisar, pesquisar...u.u'

Kai e Yami já possuem conhecimento completo do que realmente sentem um pelo outro...e isso com certeza pode ser chamado de Amor!E agora que ela iria ficar, eles não tinham mais motivos para se preocuparem com algo que pudesse atrapalha-los... Afinal, primeiro amor sempre será o mais forte e confiável...

**_Fim!_**

**Ai está...acabou! Naum fui malvada dessa vez...u.u bom,espero que tenham gostado e me mandem reviews...T.T qro muito saber a opinião dos leitores de fics de Beyblade... bom,eh so...**

**Bjuxxx fofix e ate minha proxima fanfic...Yami! o/**


End file.
